Gay Pride And Hors D'oeuvres
by particularly good finder
Summary: The members of New Directions discover the fun of chat rooms. Finn/Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm bored and need something stupid and funny. Don't judge me! I just needed stupidity! And some Kurt/Finn lovin'! Also, all typos are on purpose. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**New Directions Chat Room**

**Gold_Star: **Fellow glee club members, it has come to my attention that outside of the choir room, we do very little planning or practicing. Therefore, I suggest we all use this lovely chat room set up for us by Artie to discuss our set list for Sectionals next year.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **Oh hellz no. It's summer vacation.

**Gold_Star: **All the more reason to start now! We HAVE to beat vocal adrenaline this year!

******MrCellophane**: Honestly, Rachel, calm down. We are more talented, more determined, and, for the most part, better looking.

**Frankenteen: **I don't get this thing…how do I work this…

**********MrCellophane**: Finn, sweetie, you already figured it out.

**Frankenteen: **I still don't get what it is.

**********MrCellophane**: Just go play your video games and don't worry about it.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **hey guyz we shuld get 2gether b4 evryone leaves for vacation

**Gold_Star: **Wonderful idea, Tina! I am willing to open my house to a party tonight.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **cool, me and Artie will bring muzic

**Wheels1234: **Roger that, woman

**Puckzilla: **I got tha booze!

**BabyGirl333: **What are you, stupid?

**Gold_Star:**Absolutely NOT, Noah.

**Puckzilla: **u guys are such buzzkills.

**********MrCellophane**: Finn, would you PLEASE stop playing the drums so loudly? You're giving me a migraine.

**GaySharkLover: **wait, how can Kurt hear Finn? does he have sooper hearing?

**********MrCellophane**: No, sweetie, we've been over this. I'm not a superhero.

**Cheerio_4_Life: **Finn and Kurt live 2gether, Britt.

**GaySharkLover: **but I thought Finn & Rachel were dating

**Gold_Star:**Regrettably, Finn and I are no longer an item, Brittany.

**********MrCellophane**: Regrettably? You cheated on him!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **I thought she broke up w/ him 1st?

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **No, she broke up wit him when he walked in on her and Matt!

**Wheels1234: **ur kidding!

**Cheerio_4_Life: **wat a bitch

**Gold_Star: **I'm right here!

**********MrCellophane**: I'm serious, Finn. If you don't stop playing those drums I'm coming down there and strangling you.

**MattTheMan: **uhhh this was an awkward time to login…

**OtherAsian: **no kidding, dude. wanna come over and play call of duty b4 tha party?

**MattTheMan: **sounds good! on my way!

**BabyGirl333: **Enough of this Rachel drama crap. Is there a party tonight or what?

**Puckzilla:**yea, come on Rachel! r we partying or wat?

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **yeah, wat time?

**Gold_Star: **Seven. My house. Who's coming and what are you bringing?

**Puckzilla: **Im bringing boooooze!

**BabyGirl333: **Idiot. I'm bringing cookies.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **I got the music!

**Wheels1234: **Me too! And the soda!

**********MrCellophane**: Diet Coke, please and thank you.

**Wheels1234: **u got it!

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **I'll bring tha party!

**Gold_Star:** Something more substantial, please

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **fine. I'll bring chips.

**GaySharkLover: **I don't no wat to bring…

**Cheerio_4_Life: **Britt and I will bring gossip and ice cream.

**OtherAsian: **Mike and Matt here! We'll bring video games and cheetos!

**Gold_Star: **Thank you all for your contributions! Be at my house at seven o'clock sharp for good, clean fun!

**Puckzilla: **clean?

**Cheerio_4_Life: **not for long

**********MrCellophane**: Dear god, Finn! I'm not kidding! Stop with the noise! Unlike you, I'd like to NOT FAIL math class! I'm studying up here!

**Frankenteen: **Make me.

**BabyGirl333: **Get a room, you two.

**********MrCellophane**: Hi, I'm Kurt and I'm a big baby.

**Frankenteen: **Hello, I'm Finn Hudson and I like to lock people in basements. You're being childish, Finn! Let me out!

**********MrCellophane**: No chance, buddy.

**Gold_Star:** Finn, Kurt, are you two coming tonight?

**********MrCellophane**: I don't know, Rach. Kurt probably will.

**Gold_Star: **Finn, are you still mad at me?

**********MrCellophane**: Of course I am! YOU CHEATED ON ME.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **oooh, drama

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **I need sum popcorn

**Gold_Star: **There's no need to shout, Finn. I was DRUNK.

**********MrCellophane**: And that makes it okay?

**Cheerio_4_Life: **bored now. c u guyz the party

**BabyGirl333: **See you all tonight.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **Q, wanna go shopping b4?

**BabyGirl333: **Sounds good =)

**Gold_Star: **It was a mistake Finn. Please understand that.

**********MrCellophane**: I just can't understand it. I thought you loved me.

**Puckzilla: **God, ur starting to sound like a girl, Finn. Been living with kurt 2 long.

**********MrCellophane**: Shut up, man.

**Gold_Star:** I DO love you.

**Puckzilla: **This is stupid. I'm out.

**GaySharkLover:** I forgot how 2 leave…

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **u still here, Artie?

**Wheels1234: **duh. This is better than my mom's soaps.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **txt me =)

**Wheels1234: **k

**********MrCellophane**: God, this is just so SCREWED UP.

**Gold_Star: **Finn, please…

**********MrCellophane**: Just leave me aloneWRWFsdafmjla234fa/;p

**Gold_Star:** What?

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **I think Kurt escaped from tha basement

**Wheels1234: **Go Team Kurt! WOO!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **u can take him, Finn! he's half ur size!

**Wheels1234: **TEAM KURT!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **TEAM FINN!

**Gold_Star: **I guess we'll finish this conversation later. I'm out. See you all tonight.

**Wheels1234: **I bet Kurt's got Finn in a stranglehold right now.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire:** pshh, I bet Finn locked him in a closet.

**Wheels1234: **I bet Finn accidentally locked himself in a closet.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **does that mean Finn is in the closet?

**Wheels1234: **It means he'll have to come out eventually lol

**Frankenteen: **He just did.

**Wheels1234: **O.o

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **wait…literally or, like, u know…?

**Frankenteen: **To answer Rachel's question, Kurt and I will be there tonight.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **Wat r u bringing?

**Frankenteen**: Gay pride.

**********MrCellophane**: And a tray of vegetarian hors d'oeuvres.

**Frankenteen: **but mostly gay pride. Right?

**********MrCellophane**: Right, sweetie. See you all tonight. Finn and I need to…bake.

**Frankenteen: **Later guys!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **…

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **u thinking wat im thinking, Artie?

**Wheels1234: **TEAM KINN!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **GO TEAM KINN! Wave that rainbow flag!

**Wheels1234: **Oh, I love a happy ending.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **What about Rachel?

**Wheels1234: **Once she gets sum booze in her she'll loosen up and makeout with Matt again.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **good enuff for me! Team Kinn!

**Wheels1234: **See you tonight, T.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **Im gonna go make a team kinn t-shirt now. c u tonite.

**Wheels1234: **Make me one! Artie out.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **okay. L8er.

**Mr_Schue: **I think I just learned more about my students than I ever wanted to know. I need a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Glee, guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews! 40! FORTY! Holy CRAP! I nearly died I was so shocked! Thanks you guys!**

**So, there isn't as much Kurt/Finn as I wanted, but some of the other pairings get some recognition, which I like. So…enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**New Directions Chat Room**

**Wheels1234: **srsly, guyz, I dub that party "The Party to Shame all Other Parties EVAH!" That waz AWESOME!

**Gold_Star:** Why thank you, Artie. If I do say so myself, I think the RENT soundtrack and my homemade lemonade really set the mood quite nicely.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **psh. I think Kurt n Finn walking in holdin hands "set the mood quite nicely"

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **TEAM KINN!

**GaySharkLover:** I still dont get it

**BabyGirl333: **Yeah, what was with your matching t-shirts?

**Wheels1234:** We are Team Kinn supporters.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **Obviously.

**GaySharkLover:** im so confused…

**Puckzilla: **it means they support the mayor of gaytown gettin it on with mah boy Finn

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **Exactly.

**Wheels1234:** Duh.

**GaySharkLover:** can I be on team kinn 2?

**Cheerio_4_Life: **Me too

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **Really?

**Cheerio_4_Life: **wat? It's kinda hawt.

**GaySharkLover:** totally.

**Wheels1234: **of COURSE you 2 can join Team Kinn! It is open to everyone!

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **Count me in, then. But if white boy hurts one hair on Kurt's head, he's shark food

**Frankenteen: **wuldn't dream of it, Mercedes

**OtherAsian: **hey guyz! Go look on facebook! I posted sum pics from last night and they are HOT!

**Gold_Star:** Oh, my…

**Puckzilla: **DAMN.

**BabyGirl333: **I second that "DAMN".

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **wow… u guys were DRUUUUNK

**MattTheMan: **uhh, Rachel…do you know where my pants are? cuz I really liked that pair…

**MrCellophane: **You mean the ones I found in MY CAR this morning? And the mess you two left?

**MattTheMan:** oh, crap…THAT'S where we were?

**Wheels1234: **wait…whose shirt is that hanging off my wheelchair in that third picture?

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **not mine =(

**Cheerio_4_Life: **weirdly enuff, not mine either

**GaySharkLover:** mines on tha lamp behind you

**Gold_Star: **It's mine.

**Frankenteen: **Awwwwwkward.

**MrCellophane: **Matt, you have horrible taste in jeans. You have to come get them – I refuse to go near that battlefield.

**MattTheMan: **im comin over now to get them

**Gold_Star:** Will you see if my pink bra is there? I can't find it.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **so THAT'S whose that is. I have it here. It somehow ended up mixed in with my stuff.

**OtherAsian: **did anybody NOT lose their shirts?

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **I didn't, thank u very much

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **I didn't either

**Frankenteen:** I didn't

**Wheels1234:** yea, u just lost your pants

**Frankenteen: **did not! Kurt stole them

**Wheel1234: **See, Tina? This is y I rooted 4 Team Kurt!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **finn got them back, tho…right?

**Frankenteen: **well…

**Wheels1234: **Point 1 for Team Kurt!

**MrCellophane: **I am now the owner of two boys' pants.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **u slut! LOL

**MrCellophane: **Oops, Matt's here. I only have Finn's now.

**BabyGirl333: **I still second Mercedes. You hussy.

**MrCellophane:** Well, ladies, what can I say? I'm a man-eater.

**Puckzilla:** and im a lady-killer. We aint so different, r we lady-face?

**MrCellophane:** We'll see, stud. ;)

**Frankenteen: **im a little weirded out…

**OtherAsian:** Agreed.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **Aw, it's cute.

**Cheerio_4_Life: **puck n finn n kurt shuld have a 3-some

**Puckzilla: **WHAT!

**GaySharkLover: **that would be like sooper hawt

**MrCellophane: **Excuse me while I upchuck on Finn's bed.

**Frankenteen: **…

**Frankenteen:** ew.

**Frankenteen:** I need 2 go hit my head against a wall

**GaySharkLover:** but ur all reelly good kissers! It wuld b awesome

**Cheerio_4_Life: **how is kurt kissing? I've always been curious

**MattTheMan: **I always come in at awkward times, don't I?

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl:** ya think?

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **u have HORRIBLE timing, matt

**OtherAsian: **or we just have weird conversations

**Wheels1234: **I can agree with that

**GaySharkLover:** kurts pretty good. needs practice

**Puckzilla: **well im sure Finns giving him PLENTY of practice. Did u see them at the party?

**OtherAsian: **I have pictures, man

**GaySharkLover: **ooh, I didn't c those!

**Frankenteen: **we're right here guys

**Cheerio_4_Life: **And? Ur point?

**Frankenteen: **nm

**BabyGirl333: **Hey, where'd Rachel go?

**MattTheMan: **she's here with me

**BabyGirl333: **oh…

**Puckzilla:** GET SOME!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **go Team Machel! That soundz weird

**Wheels1234: **Go Team Ratt! I like it!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **Ooh, me 2! Let's make hats!

**Wheels1234: **sweet!

**BabyGirl333: **You guys are adorable.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **Yea, adorably disgusting

**BabyGirl333: **Well, I, personally, am part of Team Tartie.

**My_Dads_A_Vampire:** aw, thanx Quinn! I'll join team…Quick?

**Wheels1234: **Team Quick!

**GaySharkLover: **I still want finn & puck &kurt to have a 3some…wat team is dat?

**Cheerio_4_Life: **Team…Fuckurt?

**GaySharkLover: **yea. Me and San r on dat team

**MrCellophane: **I'm off to throw up again.

**Puckzilla: **eh, im used 2 it already. U have 2 admit, we WOULD be a hawt threesome

**Frankenteen: **Ew, man. Ew. U stay away from my boyfriend

**BabyGirl333: **Trying to steal my man, Kurt? Whore.

**MrCellophane: **You love me for it, Quinnie.

**BabyGirl333: **Don't call me Quinnie, KURTSIE.

**MrCellophane: **What am I, a dog?

**Puckzilla: **if u were, ud be a poodle

**GaySharkLover:** a really cute poodle!

**BabyGirl333: **Never mind, Kurtsie. You can have him.

**Puckzilla: **HEY!

**MrCellophane:** Tempting…but, NO.

**BabyGirl333: **Hey, I tried.

**Frankenteen: **hey, kurt, can you come down here? Im having…problems with my math homework

**MrCellophane: **Finn, it's summer

**Frankenteen: **oh. Right.

**MrCellophane: **I'll be right down.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **use protection!

**GaySharkLover: **that's hawt

**Cheerio_4_Life: **can we come 2?

**Puckzilla: **GET SOME

**BabyGirl333: **Puck, shut up and come bring me ice cream. Mom's freaking out about my sister's divorce and it's driving me NUTS.

**Puckzilla: **u got it, babe

**Cheerio_4_Life: **hey, britt, let's go shopping

**GaySharkLover:** can we make out in the dressing room again?

**Cheerio_4_Life: **sure. Plus, I need a new bikini

**Wheels1234: **Team Brittana!

**OtherAsian: **now THAT'S a team I can root for

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **perv.

**OtherAsian: **u know it!

**My_Dads_A_Vampire: **come on, artie, let's go to the park and terrorize the squirrels

**Wheels1234: **im in! c u guys later!

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **well, I guess it's just tha 2 of us, Mike

**OtherAsian: **huh. Wanna make out?

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **not my type.

**JewFroSexyMan: **am I ur type, Mercedes?

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **who is dat?

**OtherAsian: **Jacob?

**JewFroSexyMan: **The 1 and only

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **on second thought, I'll take u up on dat offer, Mike

**OtherAsian: **sweet.

**TechnicolorZebraGrrl: **go be creepy somewhere else, Jacob

**JewFroSexyMan: **Aw. I guess I'll just go to the mall then

**OtherAsian: **he's gonna try n find Team Brittana, isn't he?

**JewFroSexyMan: **u got it

**OtherAsian: **plz hurry, Mercedes

**SUE: **Your display of blatant lust for my sexually confused Cheerios is revolting, Jacob. You set a foot near their little hook up and I will personally replace your shampoo with hydrochloric acid. Do I make myself clear?

**JewFroSexyMan: **yes sir

**SUE: **Good. Now go masturbate to Disney Channel, you sexually deprived creep. I can taste your desperation from here.

**SUE: **It tastes like failure and pedophilia.

**SUE:** Oh, it feels so good to be Sue.

* * *

**So, if I was to write a chapter from Kurt's POV about his escape from the basement in Chapter 1, would anyone want to read it? Please tell me! And review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, doing this chapter made me realize some inconsistencies in the story…but who cares? I'll go back and change them later, but for now, ENJOY! **

**This is the first chapter, done from Kurt's POV. **

**

* * *

**

Kurt sighed as he turned on his computer, noticing the rather obnoxious comment from Rachel on the New Direction's Chat Room.

**Gold_Star:**Fellow glee club members, it has come to my attention that outside of the choir room, we do very little planning or practicing. Therefore, I suggest we all use this lovely chat room set up for us by Artie to discuss our set list for Sectionals next year.

Before he could reply, though, Mercedes beat him to it, shooting her down with the excuse that no one wanted to think about Sectionals during their summer vacation. But Rachel was persistent, and insisted that it was pertinent to a victory over Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt just laughed, and typed in his reply.

**MrCellophane:**Honestly, Rachel, calm down. We are more talented, more determined, and, for the most part, better looking

Finn butted in with a confused message, asking what this "chat room" was and how to work it. Kurt grinned at his almost-stepbrother's dimness, telling him that he was, in fact, already using it and to just go back to his video games.

Tina quickly jumped in to what could have been a nasty fight between Mercedes and Rachel to suggest a party, and all hell broke loose from there.

Kurt turned back to his homework, only slightly interested in the evolution of tonight's party, when a loud clanging came from downstairs. Finn had, at Burt and Carole's request, moved his drums into the basement, and was now 'practicing.'

**MrCellophane:**Finn, would you PLEASE stop playing the drums so loudly? You're giving me a migraine.

But Finn obviously did not see the message or care. The banging seemed to get louder, and Kurt was ready to scream when he was distracted by Brittany's comment.

**GaySharkLover:**wait, how can Kurt hear Finn? does he have sooper hearing?

The slender boy laughed and replied to his ex-girlfriend, reminding her that no, he was not a superhero, even if he sometimes dressed like one.

Luckily for his patience, Santana quickly butted in to explain to her friend that Kurt and Finn lived together. Unfortunately, the blonde cheerleader misunderstood, and responded that she thought Finn and Rachel were dating.

_That_ upset Kurt, and the drumming from downstairs got worse. Rachel made some bitchy comment about how she and Finn were "regrettably" not an item anymore, and Kurt stepped in to shoot her down.

**MrCellophane:**Regrettably? You cheated on him!

This started a fire among the glee club members, and Kurt sat back, watching them attack their star. The pounding of the drums under his feet resonated in his skull, and Kurt groaned loudly.

**MrCellophane:**I'm serious, Finn. If you don't stop playing those drums I'm coming down there and strangling you.

Luckily for Kurt's sanity, the discussion of the party resurfaced, and the thin boy only commented once to request Diet Coke as part of the beverage list. It wasn't until the drumming from the basement become truly unbearable did Kurt turn back to his computer.

**MrCellophane:**Dear god, Finn! I'm not kidding! Stop with the noise! Unlike you, I'd like to NOT FAIL math class! I'm studying up here!

As soon as Finn replied (**Frankenteen:**Make me.) Kurt was sprinting down the stairs, fuming.

"Finn Hudson! I swear to God-!" But the drumming had ceased, and above him he could hear the scurry of feet up the stairs and the slamming of his bedroom door. Kurt ran up the stairs after Finn, furious (but not surprised) to find the door locked.

Huffing girlishly, Kurt ran back down the stairs, sitting down on Finn's bed and turning to his laptop. He saw that Finn had done the same with his computer, and had commented in the chat room using Kurt's username.

**MrCellophane:**Hi, I'm Kurt and I'm a big baby.

Kurt couldn't help but smirk as he typed in a response.

**Frankenteen:**Hello, I'm Finn Hudson and I like to lock people in basements. You're being childish, Finn! Let me out!

But, in typical Finn fashion, the reply was short and unhelpful.

**MrCellophane:**No chance, buddy.

Kurt growled and jumped off the bed, ignoring the constant chatter on the computer as Finn and Rachel had their lovers' quarrel. Noticing the small window near the top of his wall, Kurt piled textbooks onto his desk, then climbed up shakily. His fingers undid the latch, and the window sprang open, revealing the nice green lawn of the Hummel house. Using all of the muscles he gained from Cheerios, Kurt pulled himself through the window, rolling across the grass gratefully.

Opening the front door quietly, Kurt snuck into the living room, watching as Finn angrily abused his keyboard. As he typed, he mumbled the words, shouting a bit towards the end.

"God! This. Is. Just. SO. Screwed UP!" He hit the enter key, exhaling violently. Kurt inched closer, unsure if attacking his stepbrother in this state was a wise move.

Rachel replied back with something girly and whiny (Kurt didn't really care) and as Finn started typing back, Kurt sprinted across the room, tackling Finn off of the couch.

"That's what you get for locking me in a basement!" Kurt shouted, laughing. Finn couldn't help but laugh along, picking up his brother and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down!" Kurt shouted over his giggles, but Finn just carried him down to the basement, throwing him on the bed.

"That's what you get for escaping." Kurt pouted, looking oh-so-adorable, and Finn just couldn't help himself. "But I guess I can forgive you."

He leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Kurt's, causing a squeak to emit from the slender boy's mouth. Finn chuckled and pulled away, resting his forehead against the other boy's.

They both looked at the flurry of chatter on the chat room to see Artie and Tina cracking jokes about Finn "coming out of the closet." Pecking Kurt on the cheek, Finn replied to them.

**Frankenteen:**He just did.

Kurt blushed, capturing Finn's mouth with his again. This kiss was longer, more drawn out, and Finn just couldn't be mad at Rachel anymore.

**Frankenteen:**To answer Rachel's question, Kurt and I will be there tonight.

The slender boy smiled, curling in to Finn's side as Tina asked what they were bringing.

**Frankenteen**: Gay pride.

Kurt rolled his eyes and ran upstairs, his own response showing up a few seconds later.

**MrCellophane:**And a tray of vegetarian hors d'oeuvres.

Finn smirked. _Of course_. But what if this meant Kurt didn't want to be with him? Momentary panic flooded his mind.

**Frankenteen:**but mostly gay pride. Right?

Kurt seemed to sense Finn's panic, and sedated it quickly.

**MrCellophane:** Right, sweetie. See you all tonight. Finn and I need to…bake.

The taller boy perked up at the implications in that message. He typed in a hasty farewell and ran up the stairs into the living room, grinning at Kurt.

"Baking, huh?"

Kurt smiled mischievously, setting his laptop to the side. "You know, I have a set of frozen hors d'oeuvres in the fridge…they won't take that long to heat up."

Finn crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the slender boy, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck.

"I think _I_ can think of a way to occupy our time until the party."

Kurt shivered, running his hand up Finn's chest. He leaned in, grazing Finn's lips with his own, then pulled back, an exasperated look on his face.

"We're bringing Gay Pride? _Really_, Finn?"

The taller boy smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to tell everyone. So we, you know, didn't completely freak them out when we showed up holding hands."

Kurt kissed him, grinning stupidly. "You have to be the sweetest boy I've ever met."

Finn picked him up and carried him to the basement, locking the door, and, for once, Kurt didn't mind the actions _at all_.


End file.
